J stands for journey and Juhaknyeon
by innerpeach
Summary: Haknyeon yang semangat dan ceria adalah Haknyeon pagi hari. Sedangkan pada malam hari adalah Haknyeon manusia penuh misteri.— Kim Sunwoo, sopir bus intracity rute Jeonghyanggu sampai Byeochul-Ji. (SunHak/Slash/Chaptered/THE BOYZ/juhaknyeon/sunwoo)


**J stands for journey and Juhaknyeon**

Innerpeach

 **Genre** Drama, Fluff, Angst

 **Rating** PG-15

 **Length** Chaptered (?) i'm not really sure

 **Disclaimer** The Boyz; Ent.

Kim Sunwoo/ Joo Haknyeon

SunHak

 _Driver! Sunwoo; Student! Haknyeon_

* * *

Haknyeon yang semangat dan ceria adalah Haknyeon pagi hari. Sedangkan pada malam hari adalah Haknyeon manusia penuh misteri.— Kim Sunwoo, sopir bus _intracity_ rute Jeonghyanggu sampai Byeochul-Ji.

* * *

Pagi yang sama, jam yang sama, menit yang sama atau bahkan detik yang sama. Masih dengan seragam yang sama pula. Juhaknyeon pulang-pergi sekolah menggunakan bus yang sama lewat jalur yang sama. Monoton tanpa bumbu apapun.

Ia masuk melewati pintu bus sambil membungkuk dan segera mencari tempat duduk. Tempat yang sama seperti biasanya. Bagian tengah. Mungkin secara tidak langsung ia sudah mereservasinya. Sopir bus bahkan sudah hafal kebiasaannya ini.

Mendedikasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai remaja ketinggalan zaman karena tidak mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_ saat mengendarai transportasi umum. Bukannya tidak mampu membeli, ia hanya tidak suka. Baginya, hal semacam itu akan datang-pergi. Masih serumpun dengan tren ponsel flip.

Penumpang berdatangan di waktu sepagi ini. Segelintir saja mungkin yang sepantaran. Ia tidak buru-buru. Juhaknyeon tidak pernah buru-buru ke sekolah. Hukuman pagi hari sudah dianggapnya hal biasa meski ia tak sering mendapatkannya juga. Kadangkala saja saat ia sungguh-sungguh repot membantu ibunya di peternakan.

Bus mulai bergerak. Haknyeon bisa merasakan tekstur jalanan yang dilalui roda bus. Dengan memejamkan mata pun, ia hafal tiap kelokannya. Dari Jeonghyanggu ke Ssamsadong dan berakhir di Byeochul-Ji. Berapa detik lampu merahnya, ia bisa mengingatnya. Semuanya. Juhaknyeon adalah manusia yang mendetail.

"Huh? "

Kali ini, busnya berjalan sedikit lambat baginya. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan menengok spion depan dekat sopir bus. Kemudian tersentak pelan. Sopir busnya berganti.

Ia duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Memikirkan sedikit rencana.

"Sopir baru ya? Yang lama kemana? " bisiknya sendiri.

Satu persatu penumpang pagi hari turun. Hingga menyisakan seorang saja Juhaknyeon. Pintu bus masih setia dibuka. Entah apa rencananya kali ini.

"Kamu nggak turun?"

Berhasil.

"Iya, aku mau turun. " ujar Haknyeon. Langkahnya sengaja diperlambat.

"Kamu sudah terlambat masuk sekolah sih kalau jam segini. "

"Apa nggak usah masuk aja sekalian ya? "

"Eh? "

Sopir baru itu menoleh pada Haknyeon. Rupanya ini yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Masa membolos? "

"Ya, kamu bilang sudah terlambat. " jawabnya polos. Atau memang sengaja berakting seperti itu.

Sopir baru itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda tidak setuju.

"Jangan. Masuk aja. Kamu sudah kelas tiga kan? Sebentar lagi ujian. Rugi. "

Haknyeon masih diam ditempat. Mengamati laki-laki didepannya ini dengan wajah serius. Ada seseorang yang sudah berani menahan kemauannya meski belum pernah kenal. Aneh, menurutnya.

"Hei, halo? Aku mau keliling kota lagi ngomong-ngomong." ujar sopir itu.

"Aku boleh ikut kamu? "

Lagi-lagi tersentak dengan pernyataan penumpang barunya itu.

"He-hei, kamu sudah terlambat. Kalau mau keliling mungkin kamu bisa naik bus ini selain pagi hari. Aku pasti lewat sini. " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Juhaknyeon bagai disambar petir dan dihujam pelangi. Perih.

Maka ia hanya menghela napas dan turun perlahan dari bus. Kembali menatap sopir itu.

"Aku nanti pulang naik bus lagi. Kamu yang bawa kan? "

Dijawab anggukan sopan. Barulah Haknyeon dapat tersenyum padanya. Lalu berlari menuju sekolah. Tanpa tahu telah menghunus ribuan pelangi pada seseorang.

"Manis. "

Sopir bus intra city rute Jeonghyanggu sampai Byeochul-Ji memutuskan untuk tiba lebih awal malam nanti.

Juhaknyeon lebih riang kali ini. Hawa malam sama sekali tidak mengusiknya. Lebih karena ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Siapa yang tahu. Juhaknyeon manusia misteri.

"Selamat malam—?"

Dan pintu bus sudah tertutup rapat. Menghadap sopir bus baru sambil menenteng tas selempangnya.

"Oh, hai, aku Kim Sunwoo. Kita baru kenalan ya? Hehe. "

Sekarang sengaja menggantung kalimat dengan embel-embel sapaan selamat malam. Tidak pernah gagal. Juhaknyeon selalu penuh rencana. Namun ia tidak membalasnya dengan senyum, masih dengan tatapan selidik seperti tadi pagi.

"Um, boleh aku tau nama kamu? "

"Ya, boleh. Juhaknyeon atau Haknyeon."

"Oke? Selamat malam. Kamu boleh duduk."

Sebenarnya Sunwoo agak merinding. Haknyeon selalu menatapnya intens. Namun ia tidak tega kalau harus mengusirnya kasar.

"Baik. Aku mau duduk. "

Barulah Sunwoo tancap gas. Sepanjang perjalanan pula ia tak berhenti melihat kaca spion. Sungguh, Haknyeon tak berhenti menatapnya!

Buru-buru Sunwoo menarik spionnya supaya tidak memerlihatkan bagian tempat duduk Haknyeon. Ia merasa terintimidasi.

Seperti dugaan, penumpang turun satu persatu dan lagi-lagi menyisakan Haknyeon. Entah sengaja melambat atau memang punya masalah kaki siput. Sunwoo tak tahu.

"Selamat malam, Haknyeon! " sapanya. Berharap Haknyeon mau memberi senyum hangat lagi secara cuma-cuma.

"Malam, Sunwoo. " jawab Haknyeon dingin.

Itu membuat Sunwoo bingung. Tadi pagi ia seperti mengejarnya, malam hari justru dingin luar biasa. Haknyeon bipolar atau suasana hatinya berubah sesuai cuaca?

Saking penasarannya, Sunwoo sampai berkacak mengecek udara diluar bus. Ia berdiri diambang pintu bus dan menyender pada tiang kecil dekat pintunya.

"Hmm, pantas. Cuacanya dingin ya? "

Haknyeon berbalik dan menatap Sunwoo bingung.

"Ya. Biasanya juga begini kan? "

Lagi-lagi membikin Sunwoo tersentak. Ketus sekali ucapannya itu.

"Besok naik bus lagi kan? " tanya Sunwoo sembari mengambil rokok dari saku jaketnya. Menyalakan pemantik api dan menjepit rokok diantara jarinya.

Haknyeon hanya mengangguk. Sekitar beberapa detik mereka saling tatap. Menunggu siapa yang akan mengatakan sesuatu. Nyatanya tak ada.

"Permisi Sunwoo, aku mau pulang dulu. Malam. "

"Okay...? Malam, Haknyeon. "

Kini Sunwoo menatap punggung Haknyeon yang menjauh. Ia masih berdiri di pintu bus sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang sedikit berbeda. Sunwoo belum pernah kenal manusia bipolar sih, tapi mungkin Haknyeon masih stadium awal. Dugaannya.

"Aneh. Tadi pagi mengejar, sekarang keburu pulang. Dia kenapa sih? "

Juhaknyeon selalu menyisakan tanda tanya bagi orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya. Entah karena karismanya atau karena orang-orang terpilihnya sengaja ia masukkan rencana.

Siapa yang tahu? Juhaknyeon manusia penuh rahasia.

* * *

 **CONTINUED**

* * *

Saya kembali (?). Mungkin belum banyak yang tau grup ini? Tapi yakin kalau ngeliat Mas Whatta man ama satu makhluk Produce titisannya Seokjin pasti kenal.

Grup baru, pairing baru.

Nggak janji fluff, begitupula angstnya :") tunggu ajalah tanggal mainnya.


End file.
